


Play it Cool

by Harmonicsconfusion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, aimless writing, lots of kissing actually, rated T just in case, thats basically all this is, this honestly has no real plot to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicsconfusion/pseuds/Harmonicsconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata get in trouble and have to clean the storage room, but it causes even more problems than it fixes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play it Cool

“Shit!” Hinata whispered as their foreheads bumped each other. Kageyama’s back hit the floor, Hinata quickly mumbled a short and breathy "Sorry..." against his the side of his mouth. Instead of replying Kageyama simply nipped at Hinata’s lower lip and went back to kissing him.

They had to stop doing this before it became a habit. It started only two days earlier when the two of them had gotten into a really bad argument in the middle of practice. As punishment they were ordered to clean out and organize the old storage room after practice before locking up. It didn't end the way they had planned.

 

\--

 

“Hinata, no matter how hard you try you aren’t going to reach that shelf.” Hinata had been struggling to put back the spare first aid kit on the top shelf in the back corner of the room, he was trying to use one of the lower shelves as a stool but it made no difference.

“I can do it! Just give me a minute!” He shouted, stretching his arm up above his head as far as it could go, holding up the first aid kit. “I’m almost there.” His other arm was wrapped around the side of the shelf and he was balancing on the tip of one of his feet, which was rested on the second shelf to the bottom.

He was just inches away from being able to put the first aid kit back in its spot when the shelf his foot was standing on gave an unsatisfying creak.

Kageyama turned around just in time to see Hinata coming straight towards him. His feet gave out from under him, his grip on the box cointaining spare empty sports water bottles loosened and the box fell out of his hands entirely. Next thing he knew his back hurt, he was lying on the ground and Hinata was sprawled out against his stomach.

Before he had time to react, Hinata was already shaking his head and spewing out apologies. “I’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSORRYI’MSO-”

“Oi!” Kageyama snapped, “If you’re so sorry then sit up and get the hell off my chest!”

Hinata managed to push himself up to his knees at least. He still had a leg on either side of Kageyama’s hips when Kageyama himself started to try and sit up himself. He pressed his palms on the floor behind him and lifted his upper body from its place on the floor. But he ended up moving a little too fast and managed to somehow run into Hinata’s forehead with his own. He pull back a little but they were still close enough that their noses where practically touching. Bringing a hand to his forehead Kageyama was still trying to catch his breath after Hinata knocking the wind out of him with the fall.

Neither one of them really knew what to do, they stayed there, breathing in each other’s face for what felt like forever. Kageyama finally moved his hand from his forehead and started to pull back just slightly, when Hinata’s face quickly darted forward, awkwardly giving him a quick peck on the lips. He didn’t know what compelled him to do it, it just sort of happened in a spur of the moment kind of thing. Whether it was the closeness or something else entirely, when he pulled back his face went red and his eyes widened.

Kageyama looked at him in shock, blush slowly creeping up his face. Hinata looked like he was about to start apologizing again, “I’M-” but before he could even start saying sorry Kageyama silenced him by leaning in quickly and copying what Hinata had done earlier.

He wasn’t sure if he did it to shut Hinata up before he could start apologizing or to let him know it wasn’t a big deal. After Kageyama moved away they both just stared at each other, equally surprised and confused. After a tense few seconds, Hinata experimentally leaned in a little to which Kageyama followed.

Hinata was barely aware of the fact that he was still sitting on Kageyama’s thighs and Kageyama had almost stopped thinking about anything else entirely. It was all so surreal, one minute they were just cleaning out the storage room, and the next they were awkwardly leaning towards each other. Their breathing was shallow and their mouths practically hovered over each other, neither of them dared to move for a few seconds.

Surprisingly Kageyama was the one to take the final dive. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed forward, their noses bumped, causing Hinata to turn his head slightly, but soon he kissed back. _This is weird. This is weird. This is weird._ Was all Kageyama could think, it was weird he was kissing Hinata of all people, it was even weirder that he found himself enjoying it. But after a short amount of time Kageyama stopped thinking at all and they both relaxed into the kiss.

Hinata’s arms found their way around Kageyama’s neck and Kageyama brought his hands to Hinata’s face. It wasn't anything sweet and gracefull like in the movies, the world didn't disappear around them, or sparks didn't go off.

It was one big sloppy mess, Hinata stopped relying on his legs to hold him up so not he was sitting on Kageyama's, which happened to be going numb. There where plastic water bottles scattered across the floor. Their heads hurt like hell and their teeth kept clacking together because neither of them could coordinate well enough to get the right angle.

Eventually Kageyama, who was painfully aware that his legs had began falling asleep, grabbed Hinata's shirt collar and pulled him down to the floor again, which was another really bad idea. The back of Kageyama's head hit the concrete floor and he cringed, breaking the kiss.

Quickly noticing, Hinata scooted back enough that Kageyama could sit back up, rubbing the back of his skull with a pained expression. Hinata started to pull himself up, when he finally managed to stand he held out a hand to Kageyama. It was then that they realized both of them where shaking. Finally at their feet they just stared at each other panting.

Hinata quietly whispered under his breath "Whoa." Both of their faces where red from either the lack of air or being completely embarrassed of what just happened, or a little bit of both. 

Finally Kageyama turned around and managed to mumble out. "We have to get this finished dumbass."

Turning his eyes away from the setter's back Hinata stuttered out a soft "Y-yeah." And they both finished cleaning best they could without a word or proper eye contact. They refused to look at each other even after they locked up the gym. They just said a quick "Goodbye." before turning their separate ways and heading home.

 

\--

 

The next day they couldn't make eye contact during practice and not once did they manage to pull off their quick. Needles to say Daichi wasn't happy with them, as punishment they where told to clean the whole gym by themselves.

"Waaah? That's not even fair?" Hinata whined. "It was dumb Kageyama that wasn't paying enough attention today!" Kageyama didn't say a word, but he shot Hinata a sharp threatening glare.

"Hinata, you where zoning out just as much. Whatever has been going on between you two lately needs to stay off the court." Daichi said with a sigh.

Sudden fear washed over Hinata, _Did he figure it out!? No, there's no way he could know..._ "What does that mean? N-nothing is going on between us!"

"I don't care if something is or isn't, you two are cleaning the gym today and that's final!"

"Daichi, don't you think you're being a little hard on him..." Sugawara walked out of the club room to find Daichi lecturing the two other boys outside.

"I am not. They need to take responsibility if they're going to disrupt practice."

"I wasn't-" Hinata started to complain when Suga simply ignored him.

"Well I'm sure it's something they can talk through and fix."

"They can talk through it when they're cleaning the gym."

Kageyama finally spoke up, "What are you two, our parents?"

Daichi rolled his eyes while Suga let out a small laugh. Eventually the conversation ended with Kageyama and Hinata stuck cleaning the gym.

\--

When they went back through the doors Kageyama excused himself to the storage room to go get a broom and walked quickly off in that direction. It took a second for Hinata to realize that he needed a broom too so he quickly shuffled in the same direction.

He entered the storage room just as Kageyama was leaving, running straight into him. Kageyama stumbled backwards a bit, the broom dropping out of his hand.

"Hey watch it!" Hinata barely noticed that Kageyama had snapped at him. He just looked into the storage room, suddenly remembering what happened yesterday. His heart started bearing a little bit faster and he felt his face get a little warm. He looked back up at Kageyama, who still had a pissed off expression, but refused to make eye contact with Hinata.

"Hey Kageyama..." He wasn't sure why but the words just slipped out of his mouth.Kageyama finally managed to make eye contact just as Hinata started reaching an arm forward and putting it on Kageyama's neck.

"O-Oi! What do you th ink you're doing..." He sputtered out, his pulse increased dramatically.

Hinata was bright red at this point "Kageyama... C-can I-..." he opened and closed his mouth like he was trying to say more but the words weren't coming out. Understanding what he was asking, Kageyama leaned down a little. a few quiet seconds went by, there faces only inches away, when Kageyama finally pushed forward and kissed him. Hinata's arms where instantly around his neck and he was kissing him back.

"Hi-Hinata..." He breathed out when he pulled back for air. "We h-have to-" Hinata leaned forward, giving him another quick kiss in between words "clean the... gym..." he finally managed to breath out.

Hinata rested his head against Kageyama's chest. "Yeah..."

They pulled away from each other, Kageyama's finders lingering in the orange hair just a little as he moved away, looking to find where he dropped his broom.

 

Soon enough the gym was clean and they where locking up so they could head home.

Avoiding looking him in the eye Hinata mumbled out a quick 'Bye' before walking towards the bike racks. Oh no, they weren't going to do this again.

"Hinata." Kageyama said firmly as Hinata turned his head around. He stepped forward quickly, putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder before leaning down and giving him a quick peck on the lips. As he pulled away, he gave one sharp nod, keeping a firm gaze on Hinata, he then turned around and began speed walking away from the school.

Hinata blinked a few times, watching Kageyama leave. He smiled a little to himself before he turned around and went to get his bike.

 

\--

 

The next day however they had a different problem.

"Hinata! Stop spacing out! You haven't had one good receive since we started." Nishinoya barked, Hinata snapped back to reality, "You asked me to help you with receiving but you aren't even paying attention. You look a little red, are you feeling sick or something?"

Hinata shook his head. "N-no! I'm fine, it's nothing!!"

Nishinoya sighed, "Alright just pay attention from now on." Hinata glanced over to where Kageyama and Tsukkishima where working on blocking with Tanaka to find Kageyama was looking his way, he smiled and turned back to Nishinoya.

"Okay!"

From across the gym he could hear Tanaka yell "What the hell Kageyama! Your timing was off again!"

"I'm sorry."

"Kageyama! Hinata!" Daichi's voice boomed throughout the gym. They both turned there heads to see him standing off to the side with his arms crossed. He motioned for them to come over and talk to him.

They both reluctantly obeyed and headed in the captain's direction. Everyone else went back to what they where doing. "Now you two need to get it together and focus unless you two want start having to sit out."

"I'm sorry! Please let us still practice!" Hinata sputtered out. Daichi sighed and shook his head.

"Yesterday you two couldn't look at each other long enough to practice properly, and today you can't keep your eyes off each other long enough to practice properly." Kageyama opened his mouth like he was about to say something but Daichi continued, "Now I don't care WHAT is going on between the two of you lately but you need to work it out or I'll have to start making you guys sit out, got it?"

"Yes sir!" They both said, a little embarrassed that he noticed they had been looking at each other.

"Now, I'm still going to have to punish you for disrupting practice a third day in a row, maybe you could-"

"We can clean the storage room again." Kageyama suggested, earning a 'Huh?' from the other two. "I mean..." he glanced at Hinata, "We didn't finish sorting through a few of the boxes so we could do that..." He looked down at his feet.

"Fine." Daichi sighed, "As long as you two are focused tomorrow I don't care."

They both nodded, "Thank you!"

\--

Daichi dismissed the team and announced that everyone was going to go get pork buns after they all got changed. While the rest of the team was leaving Kageyama and Hinata headed back into the gym.

As soon as they where in the storage room Hinata looked up at Kageyama, "Did we really forget to sort a few boxes?" Kageyama shook his head in response. 

He leaned down and kissed Hinata softly, different from the few they'd shared in the past several days. Hinata kissed back, snaking his arms up around Kageyama's neck. The kiss was light at first but as it gained a rhythm it became a little more forceful. 

After a short minute Kageyama grew tired of bending down so he slowly started to sit down, pulling Hinata with him. Now Hinata was sitting in his lap facing him, his hands found there way into Hinata's hair while he kissed him softly, Hinata's tongue grazed his bottom lip and Kageyama willingly let him in. 

Quickly the kiss became stronger and messier as the two became greedier, Hinata began pushing Kageyama backwards. “Shit!” Hinata whispered as their foreheads bumped each other. Kageyama’s back hit the floor, Hinata quickly mumbled a short and breathy "Sorry..." against his the side of his mouth.

Here they where, for the third day in a row on the floor of the storage room. They rolled onto their sides and Hinata broke the kiss for a moment.

"Ka-Kageyama..." He sighed, nearly out of breath. Kageyama simply hummed in response and leaned in to kiss Hinata's neck. "W-what is...this?"

"Hmm?" Kageyama's lips where right under his ear leaving a trail of kisses from the center of his neck.

"Are we just... Messing around? Or does this mean you..." Kageyama pulled his face out of Hinata's neck to look at him, Hinata was bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. "Does this mean you like me?" He mumbled out, but before Kageyama could open his mouth to answer he continued.

"Because I like you! And I don't know if that's why you're doing this... And, um..." He trailed off like he didn't know what to say, he wasn't making eye contact anymore and he looked nervous.

Kageyama leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Of course I like you, dumbass Hinata." He smiled genuinely and Hinata nodded. He put his hands on Kageyama's cheeks and kissed him again. Kageyama's arms curled around his waist, bringing Hinata closer.

This time they where cut short by the surprised "Holy shit!" that came from the doorway. The both sat up quickly and looked at the entrance, Tanaka and Nishinoya stood there with a bag in their hands.

"No way!" Nishinoya said as Tanaka started laughing.

Kageyama and Hinata just sat there, wide eyed. "Suga told us to bring you guys back some pork buns, but we can leave if you guys want." Tanaka gave a devilish grin to Nishinoya, "Noya has to pay for the whole team's pork buns tomorrow anyway."

"Oh come on! That bet was ages ago!"

"Well you still have to pay up."

Kageyama sat there and blinked in confusion. "...Bet?"

Tanaka looked back at the two of them who where still sitting on the floor, "Huh? Oh yeah, about a month ago the team was wondering if you two would ever get together and Noya said it would never happen so we made a bet that if you two got together by the end of the year he had to buy the whole team pork buns."

Nishinoya just groaned, "I cannot believe this."

"Anyway, so if you two want to take a break and eat." He lifted up the bag. Hinata jumped up instantly.

"Yeah!"

"Tanaka and I haven't eaten ours yet, do you want to sit outside and eat with us? It's pretty nice out today."

"Okay! Thanks Nishinoya-senpai!" Hinata bounced out of the storage room happily, leaving Kageyama forgotten on the ground.

He pushed himself up, "Hey wait up dumbass!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, I've just been writing on this occasionally for the past few weeks and I finally found a place to stop. It's basically just one big drabble I don't even know what's going on with it. Whatever, I hope you enjoy it I guess.  
> Like I 100% have no idea what is going on, it's such a random progression of events I'm sorry, it makes no sense at all, I was kind of just writing aimlessly.


End file.
